User blog:Coopergang1/Outsider Movie Blog
|-|Shirtman! The Movie= Shirtman! The Movie is a fictional American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and directed by Chris McKay (The Lego Batman Movie, Robot Chicken, The Lego Movie). Written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (The LEGO Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), it would be produced by Shirtman! series creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star the voices of Ed Helms, Jerry Seinfeld, Eddie Murphy, Kate Upton, and Terry Crews with supporting roles by Colin Mochrie, Vin Diesel, Benedict Cumberpatch, Ted Allpress, and Michael Keaton. Plot After finding a secret room full of his father's secret projects, Marcus discovers the ability to access the abilities of any fictional superhero by wearing a shirt with their emblem on them. Becoming a superhero of his own, he ventures into the world of Auda City to take down an emerging league of five deadly criminals, with the leader being the man who murdered his father. Cast *'Ted Allpress' as Marcus, a young, wealthy son of a software developer. *'Ed Helms' as Shirtman, the superhero version of Marcus who fights crime with shirt-based superpowers. *'Jerry Seinfeld' as Olivus "Master" Mynd, Marcus' former business partner, and the one behind his father's death. *'Eddie Murphy' as Dinocop, a police officer who was fatally injured and injected with dinosuar DNA. *'Kate Upton' as Shiftress, a supermodel who can transform into rubber with an ancient mask. *'Terry Crews' as Boxer Man, a former boxer turned Boxer Shorts-themed hero. *'Vin Diesel' as The Strongman, a reject to humankind who gained superhuman strength. *'Colin Mochrie' as Colonel Cranium, a colonel who accidentally had an alien brain implanted into his head. *'Brian Baumgartner' as the Overlord AI, developed by Marcus' father and Mynd, and one behind everything. *'Michael Keaton' as Marcus' Father, killed by Master Mynd but not before leaving a series of video wills that shirtman must discover. *'Benedict Cumberpatch' as Cheeves Pennypincher, an annoyed janitor. |-|Special Place in Hell= Special Place in Hell, also known simply as S P I H, is a fictional American action-thriller film produced by Lionsgate Films and directed by Simon West (The Expendables 2, Con Air). Written by Nick Santora, David Ayer, and Isaac Tessman, it would be produced by Special Place in Hell series creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star Djimon Hounsou, Evan Peters, Dylan Neal, Gillian Jacobs, Laz Alonso, and Jensen Ackles, with supporting roles by Fred Tatasciore, Oprah Winfrey, Doug Stanhope, and Roger Craig Smith. Plot A top-secret government organization holds a deathmatch between some of the world's must cunning and evasive criminals, with the winners being used as mercenaries. Cast *'Djimon Hounsou' as Guilloteau, a Haitian voodoo priest trying to redeem himself. *'Evan Peters' as Simon, a young psychic with mind-blowing abilities. *'Dylan Neal' as Max Suture, a crazed doctor and outdoorsman who was able to outrun and evade the cops for years. *'Gillian Jacobs' as Bloody Mary, the enraged ghost of a murdered bride. *'Laz Alonso' as Silverface, a sniper for a criminal espionage organization. *'Jensen Ackles' as Fred Normwell, a corrupt businessman and arms dealer. *'Fred Tatasciore' as Lugnuts, a creepy clown/mechanic with a history of stalking. *'Oprah Winfrey' as Ms. White, the person holding the tournament and the announcer. *'Doug Stanhope' as Wascal, a disgruntled animator seeking revenge. *'Roger Craig Smith' as The Plague Doctor, an ancient mysterious entity. *'N/A' as Experiment-038, a completely insane lab test subject with size shifting abilities. |-|Fort City= Fort City is a fictional American action-adventure film produced by N/A and directed by N/A (N/A). Written by N/A, and Isaac Tessman, it would be produced by Fort City series creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star Alex Ludwig, Conan O'Brien, Ellie Kemper, Donald Glover, Michael Shannon, Colbie Smulders, Paul Giamatti, and Neil deGrasse Tyson, with supporting roles by Evangeline Lilly, Joel McHale, and Christopher Lee. Plot In a not-too-distant dystopian future where most of the world has been destroyed and the surviving humans live in a colony run by the tyrannical Jack Fort, an adventurous teen named Zach and his uncle are able to fashion a "Time Portal Manipulator" in an attempt to change the events that led to Jack taking control. It fails when several of Professor Cyence's inventions are sucked in and scattered through various locations throughout history. It is revealed that a rip in spacetime has been formed and a society of seemingly alien "spacetime guardians" vow to destroy earth in order to fix it. Cast *'Alex Ludwig' as Zach, an adventurous teenager destined to save earth. *'Conan O'Brien' as Professor Cyence, a screw-up scientist and Zach's guardian. *'Ellie Kemper' as cam-RON, a camera robot who helps Cyence guide Zach on his adventures *'Donald Glover' as David, a military pilot who joins Zach when he adventures through time. *'Michael Shannon' as Jack Fort, the tyrannical ruler of Fort City. *'Cobie Smulders' as Lt. Gaston, Jack's right hand woman and a strong army leader. *'Paul Giamatti' as Burnston, a dorky engineer who is the only hope of getting into Forthaven *'Evangeline Lilly' as Christine, Burnston's wife and an excellent cartographer. *'Neil deGrasse Tyson' as Terminus Prime, an alien leader who plans to destroy earth. *'Christopher Lee' as Sir Draco, an impovershed warlock capable of turning himself into a dragon |-|Nightfall= Nightfall is a fictional American action-adventure film produced by TSG Entertainment and directed by James Wan (Furious 7, Insidious, The Conjuring). Written by Greg Berlanti, Stephen Sommers, and Isaac Tessman, it would be produced by Nightfall series creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star Rick Cosnett, Justin Wolfe, Jordan Hinson, Rockmond Dunbar, Gary Oldman, William Mapother, Ian Somerhaulder and with supporting roles by Michael Weatherly, Billy Crudup, and Antje Traue. Plot An average man's life is turned around when he is nearly killed by what appears to be a werewolf. He soon finds that, harboring a mythical beast, has given him enhanced strength, senses, endurance, and other abilities. Deciding to use these abilities for good, he teams up with a cryptozoologist, a witch, and a cop to take down those who threaten the city of St. Lawrence. Cast *'Rick Cosnett' as Gabe Landis, an everyman-turned-werewolf vigilante. *'Justin Wolfe' as Vic Wolfe, a young, slightly dorky cryptozoologist. *'Jordan Hinson' as Threnody, a social outcast who started learning magic abilities. *'Rockmond Dunbar' as Charlie Kiel, a diligent police officer determined to take down criminals. *'Gary Oldman' as Jackson Dennis, the antichrist posing as a satanic priest dubbed Lucifer. *'William Mapother' as Benjamin Ethal, a college medicine professor gone insane. *'Ian Somerhaulder' as Dan Landis, Gabe's brother who often ends up in trouble with the law. Eventually also a werewolf. *'Michael Weatherly' as Guy Tesslar, a brilliant, rich inventor who goes dark. *'Billy Crudup' as Malpractice, a clone gone horribly wrong. *'Antje Traue' as The Phantom, a bank robber who commits robberies unseen. |-|Hooligans= Hooligans is a fictional American action-comedy film produced by Lionsgate Films and directed by Matthew Vaughn (Kick-Ass, Kingsmen, The Debt). Written by Jane Goldman, Roger Avery, and Isaac Tessman, it would be produced by Nightfall series creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star Fran Kranz, Oleg Taktarov, Freddie Prinze Jr., Julia Ling, John Oliver, and Giancarlo Esposito with supporting roles by Damian Lewis, Vin Diesel, Matthew Fox, Ken Jeong, and Theodus Crane Plot After yet another unsuccessful bank robbery, a group of Bank Robbers decides to expand it's horizons and recruit new members with varying methods of completing tasks. Cast *'Fran Kranz' as Edison, a young, arrogant hacker reliant on stealth and arguably the team's leader. *'Oleg Taktarov' as Boomer, Edison's antithesis, a loud man with big guns. *'Freddie Prinze Jr.' as Reagan, the butt monkey and mechanic of the gang. *'Julia Ling' as Quail, the team's medic and moral compass. *'John Oliver' as Hoggard, the cynical, cocky, sniper of the team. *'Giancarlo Esposito' as Vindicate, a shady, mysterious man with more resources and connections than anyone. *'Damian Lewis' as Calvin Carson, a child actor gone bad and is now a billionaire. *'Vin Diesel' as The Strongman, and imprisoned "supervillain" who they must break out. *'Matthew Fox' as John Trenton, formally the gang's driver who left to pursue Vindicate. *'Ken Jeong' as Kin Ko, a MMA fighter who turned to crime and overthrew a branch of the Triad. *'Theodus Crane' as Ryno, the former Brawn of the gang turned enemy. |-|Knock on Wood= Knock on Wood is a fictional American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and directed by Mark Osborne (Kung-Fu Panda, The Little Prince, Monsters vs. Aliens, ''). Written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (''The LEGO Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), it would be produced by Knock on Wood creator Isaac Tessman. The film would star the voices of Michael Emerson, Ben Affleck, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alan Rickman, Jean Reno, Norman Reedus, with supporting roles by Hugo Weaving, Stephanie Beatriz, Nick Offerman, and Michael Madsen Plot Woodrow is the last of the Treants, a mystical race of living trees meant to protect the fantastical animal-run world of Arboria. When he is found by wise but paranoid Woodpecker and his slacker opossum neighbor, the three go on a journey across the reaches of Arboria to defeat the evil, war-craving general Ryvok. Cast *'Michael Emerson' as Mr. Picidae, a paranoid but wise Woodpecker and conspiracy theorist who takes Woodrow under his literal wing. *'Ben Affleck' as Otto, Picidae's slacker and slobish opossum neighbor but a loyal friend to Woodrow. *'Arnold Schwarzenegger' as General Ryvok, a war-craving black bear general who plans to demolish Arboria to create a new, elite Stone Nation *'Alan Rickman' as Sir Chalmers Watersworth, an extremely intelligent Manatee working with Ryvok. *'Jean Reno' as Allister, a Snail with Magical Abilities and a Necromancer. *'Norman Reedus' as Brennan "Bandit" Barkley, a construction worker and hunting dog with marksman skills. *'Hugo Weaving' as One of Leadership, a Treant Elite tasked with keeping order. *'Stephanie Beatriz' as One of Independence, a Treant Elite tasked with keeping freedom. *'Nick Offerman' as One of Strength, a Treant Elite tasked with keeping active. *'Michael Madsen' as One of Wisdom, a Treant Elite tasked with keeping knowledge. Category:Blog posts